The Power of Six
by it-will-be-anarchy
Summary: Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Dovewing weren't the only ones with a prophecy hanging over their heads at that time...
1. Prologue

**Here is my newest story, concerning Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart. It basically ties in with the Power of Three, like the same things happen and stuff, but it's from the six's POVs, and they have their own powers. It will end completely different from the real Warriors series, however, because, of course, they'll need to fulfill their prophecy, which will never happen in the real series, so...Anyway, the allegiances are exactly the same as The Sight, so I don't think I need to put that on here. Enjoy...The Power of Six!**

A blue-gray she-cat stared into a pool of water, watching wearily as Lionpaw practiced battle training, Hollypaw practiced hunting, and Jaypaw moped around in the medicine cat's den, pawing angrily at herbs.

"Bluestar."

Bluestar turned and saw a white tom. Her neck fur bristled. "Whitestorm, what have you done?" she snarled.

Whitestorm held her gaze evenly. "I did what I believed was right," he meowed quietly.

"Right? Whitestorm, I thought that I taught you better than that!" Bluestar cried. "Apparently, I let too much of Thistleclaw rub off on you before I intervened!"

Now it was Whitestorm's turn to bristle. "Bluestar, this was completely necessary!" he growled. "If I hadn't created that prophecy, the Clans would be destroyed!"

Bluestar swung her head from side to side. "Whitestorm, Whitestorm, you were so much wiser than this! We have enough to deal with already, what with this prophecy that did not come from StarClan. How could three apprentices hold the power of the stars in their paws? I'm sorry that you felt your daughter's kits were not special enough, so you had to go and create a prophecy for them!"

"They're not all Sorreltail's kits," Whitestorm shot back. "And it's not like I gave Sorreltail's kits the happy part of the prophecy, anyway!"

"Please, stop fighting." A small gray tom pushed his way between the two quarreling cats. "Bluestar, what Whitestorm did was necessary. Can't you sense the evil growing in the forest?"

"Yes, but can't the Three take care of that?" Bluestar hissed. "I mean, what else are their powers good for?"

"The Three will need help!" Molepaw insisted. "They can't do it alone."

"So Whitestorm found the need to make a Six?" Bluestar glared at Whitestorm.

"Unless you count Molepaw. That makes a Seven," Whitestorm mewed calmly. "But Molepaw died before the prophecy could come into play, so he doesn't necessarily count. He will just be outside assistance."

"Like that other one of the Six?" Bluestar retorted. "That one you prophesized to kill?"

"I can see that you can't understand this, Bluestar," Molepaw meowed. "But it's too late to stop it. Already the prophecy is beginning to take effect."

Bluestar bowed her head angrily, as Whitestorm watched Molepaw as he recited the prophecy.

"_One shall be a fighter,_

_His brother shall thirst for power._

_One shall have great intelligence,_

_The other will have no future._

_One shall have no limits,_

_Their friend shall live again._

_The Time of the Six has come_

_To bring down the evil or perish._"


	2. Chapter 1

**HAHA, here's the next chapter, beginning with...BERRYPAW! This begins on Chapter 21 of The Sight, page 281, if you care to look it up. A lot of the words are the same as in the real book, so I give props to the Erins for much of this chapter. I just wanted a solid place to start off with one of the Six that was mentioned in the book before I got to my own part. Berrypaw doesn't talk much, because it's more of a beginning scene to introduce him, and his thoughts and personality a little bit.  
**

"Dog attack! Dog attack!"

Berrypaw, who had been washing his chest fur thoroughly, immediately shot outside of the apprentices' den, with Mousepaw hot on his heels. _This is what it means to be a warrior! _he thought excitedly as he skidded to a halt in the middle of the camp.

"Can you see them?" Hollypaw called.

"Are they near the nursery?" Hazelpaw squeaked.

Berrypaw felt rain begin to soak through his fur, but he shook it off brusquely. _My Clan needs me! _He gazed around wildly, his fur bristling. A wave of disappointment crashed over him as he realized there were no dogs.

"Where are they?" Ferncloud cried.

"It's just like the badger attack!" Daisy wailed. Berrypaw flicked his ears at his mother. _Don't sound like a stupid kittypet! Anyway, it's pretty obvious there aren't any dogs!_

Firestar leaped down from the Highledge with Sandstorm behind him. "Where are the dogs?"

"They're not on ThunderClan territory," Whitewing gasped, her sides heaving with the strain of her obvious run. "I was patrolling with Thornclaw and Cloudtail near the border, and we heard dogs barking and cats shrieking from the moor."

"Where are Thornclaw and Cloudtail now?"

"They went to investigate."

"StarClan protect them!" Ferncloud whimpered.

Lionpaw said something stupid, like, "I hope Hollypaw's okay!"

Berrypaw whipped around to confront him to tell him that Hollypaw was right in front of his muzzle, but Hazelpaw, her whiskers brushing Lionpaw's cheek, meowed, "Is Firestar going to send a patrol?"

"He _must_!" Hollypaw mewed indignantly, her eyes wide. "WindClan could be wiped out!"

Leafpool was rushing out of the medicine cats' den. "Any injuries?"

_So now you finally show up, _Berrypaw thought.

Whitewing shook her head. "We didn't see WindClan; w-we just heard them screeching, and the dogs..." Her ears twitched nervously. "They were howling for blood."

Jaypaw, who was standing near Leafpool, glared triumphantly at Firestar. "Do you believe me now?" he mewed calmly, flicking his tail like the incident was an every-day matter.

Berrypaw stared at the apprentice medicine cat in surprise. _He knew this was going to happen? Why didn't Firestar do anything about it before now? He's a medicine cat; Firestar should listen to him!_

Firestar, however, didn't seem pleased. "This is not about you proving a point. Cats might _die _today!"

Berrypaw shifted anxiously from paw to paw. Why were they still talking? As they chattered away like elders, WindClan could be dying!

"We must send a patrol to help WindClan," Firestar decided.

_Finally! _Berrypaw thought fervently.

Spiderleg blinked. "Have you forgotten the last time we fought dogs?"

"We lost warriors that day," Sandstorm remembered grimly.

"It's up to WindClan to look after themselves," Jaypaw growled.

Berrypaw was surprised at Jaypaw's lack of compassion. Weren't medicine cats supposed to love every cat as though they were their own children or something like that?

Firestar turned to Brightheart, taking in her mangled face because of a dog pack. "What do you think?"

"We nearly lost everything when the dogs attacked us." Her head was held high, though she was shaking. "We can't let the same thing happen to WindClan."

"But if we go, we risk leading them here," Dustpelt hissed.

"They might find their way here anyway," Firestar meowed.

Brambleclaw nodded solemnly. "WindClan territory is too close to our own to ignore this."

"Exactly." Firestar stared at each of his warriors. "You will be risking your lives to save WindClan, but you will also be defending ThunderClan from a deadly enemy."

"We must help them!" Birchfall called.

Spiderleg paced in a circle. "We have to drive the dogs away!"

_I _have _to go! _Berrypaw thought, clawing at the ground. He could see that Lionpaw was doing the same, and added, _But that mouse-brain can't be with me. He'll steal all the glory, what with his muscular physique and his sleek and shining pelt. Great StarClan, every cat thinks he's StarClan's gift to ThunderClan anyway. I want some of that respect._

"Ashfur! Graystripe!" Brambleclaw called. "You've fought dogs before. I'll need your experience. Birchfall and Spiderleg! You come too!"

"What about me?" Lionpaw asked arrogantly, raising his head as if he could already feel the praise and admiration of his Clan upon him.

Berrypaw unsheathed his claws. _I'll swipe that proud look right off his arrogant face!_

"Is he ready?" Brambleclaw asked Ashfur.

Ashfur nodded.

"Okay," Brambleclaw meowed. "Millie!" The former kittypet started at her name, then gazed up at Brambleclaw. "You know about dogs from when you lived in the Twolegplace, don't you?"

Millie nodded. "They don't scare me," she meowed. "And I know how easy they are to trick."

"Good." Brambleclaw nodded. "Come with us, then." He turned to Berrypaw. "You too, Berrypaw."

_Yes! _Berrypaw felt as though his pelt were glowing. _I'll show that Lionpaw!_

"Shall I come too?" Whitewing offered.

"Yes. We'll need you to show us which way Thornclaw and Cloudtail went."

"What about me?" Hollypaw asked hopefully, flicking her tail.

_No, no, no! _Berrypaw groaned inwardly. _The sister of the little prodigy, who every cat thinks is _so _adorable, and such a _wonderful _cat, who was _so _sad because she felt she wasn't a good medicine cat! Forget her, Brambleclaw. Don't be a good father._

To Berrypaw's relief, Brambleclaw shook his head. "I need you to stay here and help Brackenfur guard the camp. Someone will have to patrol the entrance and make sure no dogs get in if we can't stop them at the border."

Hollypaw lowered her head. "Yes, Brambleclaw."

The deputy glanced at Firestar. "Will Onestar accept our help?"

"I think so. Onestar's proud, but he's no fool," Firestar answered.

Berrypaw followed eagerly as Brambleclaw raced toward the entrance. Ashfur, Graystripe, and Millie came behind them, as well as Birchfall and Spiderleg. Lionpaw stalked proudly to stand right behind Brambleclaw, irritating Berrypaw. _You may be his son, but I'm his apprentice!_

The patrol pelted away toward the WindClan border, and Lionpaw fell into step beside Berrypaw, their pelts brushing. _I'll have his horrible scent on me for days! _Berrypaw hissed silently.

The patrol picked up speed as it reached the WindClan border. Berrypaw wondered if after all that stalling they'd still make it in time. He shivered as rain trickled down his spine.

His pelt was sleek against his body by the time that they passed the border. He scanned the moorland eagerly, but he couldn't see anything through the rain.

A howl tore through the air.

A panicked meow came from over the heather. "We have to lead them away from the camp!"

"This way!" Whitewing called, taking the lead. Berrypaw could smell Thornclaw and Cloudtail on the stunted little moorland plants that WindClan seemed to love.

Berrypaw rushed in front of Lionpaw, his fur bristling. Ahead Brambleclaw was shouldering his way through dripping clumps of sweet-smelling heather.

A shaggy black-and-white shape shot across the grass ahead. _A dog! _Berrypaw thought. Two cats were running away from it. Berrypaw recognized that angry-looking black cat, Crowfur or something, and that pretty little apprentice Heatherpaw. Berrypaw tore his gaze away from the scene and looked at Lionpaw, forgetting his enmity momentarily. Berrypaw saw in surprise that Lionpaw was staring at Heatherpaw in horror, his sides heaving as though he were fighting for breath.

"They're leading it away from the camp," Brambleclaw mewed, and Berrypaw snapped his attention back to the spectacle. Brambleclaw abruptly halted, and Berrypaw needed to slide on his side to avoid slamming into Brambleclaw.

A second dog was speeding in the other direction after two more cats. It began to catch up, and it yelped in triumph.

Suddenly, Thornclaw and Cloudtail darted out from behind a jumble of rocks at the bottom of a slope. They raced past the two WindClan cats at the dog. They parted around the dog. The dog lunged at Thornclaw, spit flying from its jaws. Whitewing gasped in terror as its jaws closed less than a mouse-length from Thornclaw's flank. Thornclaw ducked behind a rock as Cloudtail and the WindClan cats raced away in different directions, leaving the dog spinning in confusion.

"I told you dogs were dumb," Millie growled. "They can think of only one thing at a time."

"Then let's give them as much to think about as we can!" Brambleclaw decided. He began explaining a plan to Ashfur and Lionpaw, to which Ashfur argued, but Berrypaw tuned them out. He was staring at the sleek tabby apprentice, Heatherpaw, as the raced frantically away from the dog's slavering jaws. Berrypaw sneaked a look at Lionpaw and noticed that Lionpaw was staring at Heatherpaw also, his eyes wide with terror.

Lionpaw then pelted after Ashfur and Birchfall toward Heatherpaw and the black cat. Brambleclaw had said his name was Crowfeather, hadn't he?

"Come on, Berrypaw!" Brambleclaw ordered, and he bounded toward the dog that had been attacking Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and the WindClan warriors. Spiderleg pounded at his heels, and Berrypaw followed suit.

The two WindClan cats were facing the dog, their fur bristling. The black one spat angrily. Cloudtail and Thornclaw crept up behind it, ready to leap.

"No!" Brambleclaw hissed, but it was too late. Cloudtail pounced on the back of the dog. The dog reared angrily, and Cloudtail was thrown off its back. He smashed into a rock with a sickening thud, and lay still.

The WindClan cats darted at the dog and nipped its forepaws. The brown one was a little too slow, however, and the dog slammed its muzzle into the cat. The cat staggered.

"Let's go!" Brambleclaw ordered, and the five remaining cats leaped as one. Berrypaw soared through the air, relishing the feeling of a battle.

Berrypaw landed on the back of the dog, just as Cloudtail had. The dog tried to rear up as before, but Thornclaw knocked into its front legs, and the dog crashed to the ground. Berrypaw ripped out a few clumps of fur before Brambleclaw meowed, "It's had enough! Let it go!"

Berrypaw froze in disbelief. Let it go? They should kill it while they had the chance! The dog took advantage of his momentary lapse of attention, however, and threw Berrypaw off. The dog raced away into the heather, spattering the ground with blood.

"Where's Brambleclaw?" came Ashfur's voice.

"Here!" Brambleclaw turned and murmured to Thornclaw, "Take Cloudtail and head back to camp. I believe he's waking up." Thornclaw nodded and dashed off in the other direction. Brambleclaw stepped out into the open.

"WindClan owes you a debt of thanks," Crowfeather meowed.

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "May we accompany you back to the camp? I want to be sure that all's well there."

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes, then nodded. "Follow us." He turned and headed away over the grass.

Berrypaw watched as Lionpaw walked beside Heatherpaw. Bile rose in his throat as the two looked at each other as though they were long-lost mates.

"Are you okay?" Lionpaw whispered.

Heatherpaw tipped her head at him, her heather-colored eyes glowing with undeniable love. "I'm fine."

As Berrypaw watched the disgusting scene, excitement began to rise inside of him. The two cats obviously knew each other better than they were letting on. Something must be going on between them! It must be another case of forbidden love, Berrypaw thought with relish. Oh, what the Clan would think when they found out that StarClan's little gift from above was in love with a WindClan she-cat!

"You were very brave, leaping on the dog like that," Heatherpaw swooned, looking at Lionpaw as though he had stars in his fur. She pointed ahead with her muzzle. "We're here," she meowed, looking as though she'd like nothing more than to have him stay forever.

Berrypaw couldn't take anymore. He retched comically into a clump of furze.

The WindClan camp was made up of a clearing that was completely open to the sky. Tunnels led into thick pieces of hedge, and Berrypaw guessed that was where the dens were. _Who would want to live in a place so unprotected? _Berrypaw scoffed silently.

A WindClan cat started talking to Onestar. Onestar thanked ThunderClan stiffly, as though he wished nothing more than to have let them all perish than be saved by ThunderClan cats.

"Fortunately we knew they were coming, thanks to Barkface." Berrypaw snapped his focus back to Onestar. "StarClan warned him, and we had a plan ready to draw them away from the camp."

"Your plan was working," Brambleclaw mewed.

"But we could never have chased off the dogs without you," Heatherpaw added, gazing at Lionpaw. "Lionpaw saved me from one of them."

Berrypaw again retched silently off to his side. He looked up and saw that a small kit was peeking out of one of the tunnels, and its whiskers were twitching with amusement, as though it agreed with him.

"That was brave, Lionpaw," Crowfeather hissed, squeezing in between the two moony-eyed apprentices, "but WindClan is perfectly capable of taking care of its own cats."

Lionpaw looked mutinous, craning his neck around Crowfeather so that he could see Heatherpaw again. "But--"

Ashfur silenced him with a twitch of his tail, and Lionpaw looked at his paws.

A black apprentice raced into the camp. "No damage to the barrier!" he called.

"Have you checked it all the way around?" Crowfeather snapped. Berrypaw was surprised that he should sound so hostile toward the apprentice.

The apprentice glared at Crowfeather. "Of course! That's what Whitetail ordered me to do!"

The black cat who had fought alongside Berrypaw stepped up beside the apprentice. "You should have a little more faith in our son, Crowfeather," she chided.

"Whitetail's my mentor, not you!" Crowfeather's son meowed angrily.

The kit Berrypaw had entertained earlier suddenly piped up. "Is that the kittypet?" She stared at Millie with round eyes.

Berrypaw bristled as all of WindClan looked at Millie with mistrust. "Is there a problem with kittypets?" he hissed at the kit.

The kit held his gaze defiantly.

Millie said something, and kit was about to answer back, but suddenly a queen appeared from what must be the nursery. She called the kit into the tunnel, and the kit slunk back into the shelter of its thickly woven branches.

"We should go," Brambleclaw mewed. He dipped his head to Onestar. "Those dogs won't dare come near this part of your territory again."

"If they do, we can manage them by ourselves," Crowfeather's son muttered.

"Breezepaw!" Crowfeather's mate snapped. "Heatherpaw might have been hurt without this brave apprentice." She blinked gratefully at Lionpaw.

"I think I feel another round of vomit coming," Berrypaw muttered to himself as Heatherpaw and Lionpaw moved together again.

"Do you need some herbs for your wounds?" Heatherpaw purred admiringly.

"Leafpool will treat them when we get home," Lionpaw mewed, his chest swelling with pride. _So full of himself, _Berrypaw hissed in his mind. _He thinks he's the big hero._

Brambleclaw turned and headed out of camp. Lionpaw and Heatherpaw gazed at each other, then parted. Berrypaw could feel the pain between them. _Gross!_

"Hey!"

Berrypaw turned, and saw the little kit who had insulted kittypets.

Berrypaw's fur stood up. "What do you want?" he snarled.

The kit didn't flinch. "My name's Sedgekit," she whispered.

Berrypaw whipped back around and followed his patrol. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I can see that you noticed Lionpaw and Heatherpaw," Sedgekit mewed. "I think something's going on between them, and I want to find out what it is. But the problem is, I'm a _kit_. But you're an apprentice, and you're close to Lionpaw."

Berrypaw froze. "So you want me to spy on Lionpaw?"

"I know you're just as curious as I am," Sedgekit defended.

Berrypaw looked down at the little kit. He felt a look of pleasure spread across his face.

"You and me. We think the same way," he mewed quietly. "I'll do it."

"Sedgekit!" The queen's panicked voice came from the nursery tunnel.

"Thanks!" Sedgekit mewed hurriedly, and dashed back to the nursery.

Berrypaw followed his patrol. He had just made a deal with a _kit_!

But he knew Lionpaw was up to something, and he knew that he had to expose his secret. Lionpaw wasn't so great, and he would make the Clan see that, whatever it took.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow...I really haven't been on here in...FOREVER! Last time was December, riiiight? Well, I've been super duper busy with the swim season and stuff, but now it's over, and I again have too much time on my hands...so, back into Fanfiction, right? Well, here's the next chapter to my super fantastic story, The Power of Six, this time from Cinderpaw's POV! Oh, and something I must say. This will take a long while to catch up with real time, I know. So I don't know how the future will really play out. But I can guess what the main characters may have been feeling way back when this was taking place. So if you see anything that doesn't match up with the current books, feelings change. So I'll be going with what I believe or what I like, disregarding future books.  
**

"Cinderpaw!"

Cinderpaw jerked her head erratically up from where she was deep in conversation with Poppypaw. Cloudtail was calling her from across the clearing. She padded toward him, her paws slapping the frosty ground.

"What is it?" she asked irritably.

"We have to find catmint," Jaypaw told her. "Mousefur is ill."

Cinderpaw gasped. "Catmint's for greencough, isn't it?"

"Come on," Cloudtail ordered. "There's no time to waste." He raced toward the bramble barrier, with Jaypaw at his heels. Cinderpaw followed closely behind them. Once out of camp, they headed toward the abandoned Thunderpath.

Jaypaw fell back into step with Cinderpaw. Their pelts brushed as they ran in unison, matching each other step for step. Cinderpaw felt her heart moving as swiftly as her paws, and though she had a slight suspicion, she couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

A tree suddenly loomed up in her vision. "Tree!" she warned Jaypaw, but he seemed to have already sensed it, too. He swerved gracefully to avoid it.

Jaypaw pulled ahead of Cinderpaw, and she was left alone in the back of the trio, feeling sort of dazed.

Cloudtail stopped by the cracked stone wall surrounding the abandoned Twoleg nest. Cloudtail jumped up onto the wall and sent a shower of grit skidding down onto Cinderpaw.

"It's not high," Cinderpaw mewed to Jaypaw, blinking dirt from her eyes and trying not to whimper like a kit.

Jaypaw reached up with his forepaws, and Cloudtail flicked his tail down to give him an idea of how far he had to jump. He leaped, and Cloudtail grabbed him by his scruff and swung him over the wall.

Cinderpaw, her eyes stinging, cried, "Wait for me!" and sprang to the top of the wall. She overshot slightly, and Cloudtail bit her tail to keep her from tumbling down the other side.

"I'll keep guard on the wall," Cloudtail mumbled through her tail, and spat it out so that she fell lightly onto the frost-covered grass.

"Cloudtail's keeping guard on the wall," she panted to Jaypaw.

"It's over there," Jaypaw mewed breathlessly, flicking his tail toward the area.

Cinderpaw was surprised that he found the catmint so fast, but she didn't waste time with compliments. She raced ahead and rooted around in the vegetation.

A cold claw gripped her heart as she realized that there wasn't any catmint. "There's nothing here but dead leaves!" she called. "The frost has killed it all!"

"Let me look!" Jaypaw hissed, belligerently shoving Cinderpaw aside. Cinderpaw didn't protest. She knew that, instead of his usual rudeness, it was fear that was making him act like mouse dung.

"It's all black," Cinderpaw whispered as he pawed desperately, looking for fresh leaves.

Jaypaw froze for a moment, then stuck out his tongue to touch the plant. He again froze, then dug carefully toward the plant's roots. Cinderpaw saw with wonder that fresh, fuzzy leaves were buried under the ground. Jaypaw took the new stalks in his teeth.

"Will that be enough?" Cinderpaw asked.

Jaypaw shrugged.

Cinderpaw understood that he was possibly even more terrified that there may be an outbreak than she was, and side by side they scrambled back over the wall and headed back to camp.

***

Cinderpaw stood next to Poppypaw, watching the labored breathing of Mousefur, Ferncloud, and Whitewing in the medicine cats' den.

"This could happen to anyone," Poppypaw whispered with large eyes.

"Stay away from them," Cinderpaw advised, nudging her sister away from the sick cats. "I don't want you getting sick, too."

"I want to do something to help." Poppypaw sighed heavily. Suddenly, her body was wracked with hacking coughs.

Cinderpaw automatically leaped away. "Oh, no, Poppypaw!" she cried. "Don't tell me you're sick, too!"

"I'm fine," Poppypaw snapped, her voice breathless. "I'll _be _fine. I just had a long day, okay?" Her legs trembling, she stumbled into the apprentices' den.

Cinderpaw wasn't taking any chances. "Leafpool!" she yowled. "Leafpool, Leafpool, Leafpool!"

"Quiet, would you?" Jaypaw growled, coming in through the thorn barrier. "You'll wake up RiverClan with that racket."

Cinderpaw didn't waste time. "I think Poppypaw has greencough!"

"What?" Jaypaw demanded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, mouse-brain!" Cinderpaw hissed impatiently. "She started coughing her tongue out, and then she got all shaky and tired!"

"No," Jaypaw murmured, his eyes pained. "What have I done...?" He rushed into the apprentices' den.

Cinderpaw sat back on her haunches and set her sights to the sky. The stars were just coming out, twinkling as though there wasn't a care in the world.

_Are you watching over us, StarClan? _Cinderpaw thought desperately. _Or is it time for my sister to join you? Please, StarClan, please._

A whisper seemed to pass on the breeze, making Cinderpaw shudder. She immediately dismissed it as her own terrified thoughts.

_The other shall have no future..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I've made my decision. This story shall be true to the books until the end of Sunrise. In that break until Omen of the Stars, events that did not happen will happen, completely changing the whole OOTS. Thank goodness, because I really hate OOTS. It's so cliched. AND, I had all these ideas that I thought were great, but then guess what? OMEN OF THE STARS USED THEM ALL! I listed my OOTS grievances on my profile. But anyway, let's get on with the show. Poppypaw's POV!**

Poppypaw felt her heart beating.

She opened her eyes.

It was nighttime. The forest was washed with beautiful shades of silver, beaming down from the full moon that hung in the sky.

Poppypaw sighed. Then she started with surprise. Her chest didn't ache anymore!

_Jaypaw's herbs must have worked._

She was again surprised to realize that the forest that she was subconsciously walking in was not ThunderClan's.

She felt panic trying to grip her mind, but it slid off of her like rain. She couldn't feel panic. Not in such a wonderful place.

Poppypaw continued walking, her mind empty except for thoughts of how pretty the moon was.

"Poppypaw!"

Poppypaw turned and gazed at Jaypaw, who was hurrying to catch her.

"I've never been to this part of the forest before," she meowed dreamily, scenting the air. "It doesn't smell like home. Do you know where we are?"

"Yes," Jaypaw mewed quietly.

"It's strange," Poppypaw mewed. "Whatever herbs you gave me must have worked, because I don't feel sick anymore." She stared around at the environment. "The trees are so tall and leafy, and the undergrowth is thicker than anything. Can you smell all the scents of prey? It's like greenleaf here!"

"We've got to go back!" Jaypaw hissed bossily, nudging her shoulder. Poppypaw felt a prick of annoyance.

"But it's so beautiful!"

"You shouldn't be here!" Jaypaw tried to steer her around, but Poppypaw wouldn't let him. She sped up her pace, walking just ahead of him.

Suddenly, the ground dropped away.

"Stop!" she cried, fearful that Jaypaw might walk over the edge. But Jaypaw stopped right next to her even before she cried the warning, as though he could have seen the hollow the whole time. "There's...a drop in front of us."

The Moonpool filled part of the hollow, glistening like liquid starlight. Shining cats were scattered around it.

"There's a pool at the bottom," Poppypaw breathed. "There are cats all around it...." Realization hit Poppypaw, and panic then stuck to her mind like a thousand burrs. "It's StarClan, isn't it? Does that mean I'm _dead_?"

Jaypaw wouldn't answer her.

"Am I dead?" Poppypaw repeated more urgently, nearly wailing.

"Not yet."

Poppypaw turned around quickly, along with Jaypaw, who didn't even stumble. He stared straight at the new tortoiseshell cat.

"Coming here was very brave," the cat murmured.

"I promised her mother I'd keep her safe," Jaypaw responded, his hackles on the verge of rising.

Poppypaw was confused. How could Jaypaw have come here willingly, if this was StarClan and he wasn't dying? He was a medicine cat, Poppypaw thought, and tried to reassure herself. He can do things like that. Right?

"Who are you?" Poppypaw asked, finding her voice. "Have you come to guide me to StarClan?"

"No!" Jaypaw growled forcefully. "Come back to the Clan with me, Poppypaw. I'll take you home."

"It's okay, little one," the cat meowed to Poppypaw. "You can go with Jaypaw. There is a place here for you, but not yet." The starry cat rested her muzzle on Poppypaw's head, and then on Jaypaw's. "Take her home," she whispered to Jaypaw.

"Follow me," Jaypaw ordered, and raced back into the forest.

Poppypaw followed him. Suddenly, the glittering hollow vanished, and she woke up to the sound of a whisper.

"I promised I would save you."

Poppypaw stirred, and opened her eyes. They were crusty and tired, but she forced them open anyway. "Jaypaw? Is that you?" Her voice sounded hoarse and weak. "I had the strangest dream!"

"I expect it was because of the fever," Jaypaw meowed, sounding like a true medicine cat.

"Maybe," Poppypaw meowed, not quite believing it. "I was in a forest I'd never seen before, but it felt like home. There were other cats there--and you, Jaypaw! You said I didn't have to stay...."

Jaypaw turned his back to her. "It was just a dream. You're better now. That's all that matters."

Poppypaw stared at Jaypaw. Molepaw had always used to tease her that when toms started appearing in her dreams, she had finally become too moony over them. But somehow, Poppypaw didn't feel that way about Jaypaw. She felt that something bigger had happened, but she just couldn't remember...

Couldn't remember...


	5. Chapter 4

**here we go again...Hazelpaw's POV**

Hazelpaw looked excitedly up at the sun. It was here! Finally, the day had arrived where all four Clans were joining together to test their apprentices' skills against each other!

Hazelpaw knew that it was going to be all about only two apprentices in the Clan-Lionpaw and Hollypaw. But she wasn't bothered. She was ready to go out there and do her best-and it wouldn't hurt if she got some attention herself along the way.

Hazelpaw fell into step between Mousepaw and Berrypaw as they made their way toward the lake.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I sure am nervous," Mousepaw meowed, shifting his paws as he walked.

Berrypaw snorted. "Please. No Clan can stand up to ThunderClan. Especially with our perfect little duo over there." He jerked his head at Lionpaw and Hollypaw.

Hazelpaw cuffed Berrypaw on the ears. "Enough about them," she scoffed sarcastically. "We already know they're perfect in every way. There's no need to talk about it any more than necessary."Ths

"Agreed," Mousepaw mewed.

"I'll hunt to that," Poppypaw meowed back at them from her place at the front of the group.

Hazelpaw looked at her sheepishly. "Were we talking that loudly?"

Poppypaw _mrrowed _with laughter. "Not really. I heard half of it and took a wild guess. I know that's all Berrypaw talks about."

Berrypaw ducked away, embarrassed.

They reached the lake. The rest of the three other Clans quickly arrived, all apprentices eager to get on with the festivities.

Lionpaw and Breezepaw were sent off on a hunting contest. Hollypaw and Heatherpaw were paired up for a fighting contest. Berrypaw and Owlpaw were hunting, as well as Poppypaw and Minnowpaw, and Honeypaw and Owlpaw. Mousepaw and Harepaw were fighting, as well as Cinderpaw and Ivypaw. Hazelpaw waited anxiously to see what she would be doing.

Firestar was watching the fight between Hollypaw and Heatherpaw, as were many other cats. A few cats were grouped around the rest of the fights. The rules were the same for each: keep your claws sheathed, and don't humiliate further than necessary.

Cinderpaw shook herself beside Hazelpaw. "After this, my fight's coming up," she meowed, and shot Hazelpaw a glance. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Hazelpaw meowed. "They haven't said anything yet."

Cinderpaw shrugged and glanced over at the battle. They were standing by the lake, and the battle was taking place at the forest edge. They couldn't really see or hear what was going on. "Hollypaw's probably winning."

"Is that a surprise?" Hazelpaw mewed.

"Good work, Hollypaw!" Brambleclaw cried, rushing up to her. Hollypaw must have won the match.

"She wouldn't have beaten _me _so easily," hissed Ivypaw.

Hollypaw spun around. "Want to bet on that?"

"It's getting heated over there," Hazelpaw meowed.

Cinderpaw cocked her head. "Really? I can't see anything."

"Hollypaw just challenged Ivypaw," Hazelpaw reported.

Cinderpaw _mrrowed. _"Whatever Dustpelt's teaching you, it's going well. You've got ears like a hawk, I'll tell you that."

Brackenfur cuffed Hollypaw on her ear. "One win is enough."

"Brackenfur batted Hollypaw's ear and told her one win was enough." Hazelpaw snorted. "Like it ever is."

Cinderpaw was craning her neck. "You're only a little taller than me!" she whined.

Hazelpaw tore her glance away from the group of cats and looked at Cinderpaw. "You can't see?" she meowed innocently. "Well..."

She looked back at the group of cats, and realized that she could no longer see or hear what they were doing.

"Weird," she murmured to herself, then shook her head.

Suddenly, she heard a cry.

"Help! Over here!"

It was Jaypaw!

"Jaypaw's in trouble!" Hazelpaw gasped.

Cinderpaw's fur stood on end. "Jaypaw?"

Jaypaw's voice came again. "StarClan help me!"

Hazelpaw pinpointed the direction of his voice. "He's that way!" she shouted, signaling toward the old badger set at the WindClan border. "He's near the badger set!"

A few warriors turned around and looked at her. Crowfeather, Breezepaw's father, was one of them. "What are you yapping about?" he hissed.

Hazelpaw flicked her tail irritably. Didn't they care about Jaypaw's cries? "Jaypaw!" she yowled. "Jaypaw is by the badger set. He's in trouble!"

A few warriors nodded and bounded off in Jaypaw's direction. Leafpool briskly followed them.

Cinderpaw tried to follow, but Hazelpaw blocked her path. "If anything happened, the warriors will help him," she meowed.

Cinderpaw fell back on her haunches. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Hazelpaw tipped her head. "Couldn't you hear him?" she meowed.

Cinderpaw shook her head.

Hazelpaw shrugged. "Sensitive hearing, I suppose. And I wasn't all wrapped up in Hollypaw, which is why they probably didn't notice." She flicked her tail at the confused group that was now milling about with no purpose.

"Well, if he was in trouble, you could be credited with saving his life," Cinderpaw pointed out.

Hazelpaw shrugged. "Anyone could have heard him."

_Do I really believe that?  
_

Hazelpaw shook her head. _Of course. Like I said, they were wrapped up in Hollypaw._

But even then, the badger set was so far away...


End file.
